comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-04-02 - X-Force Arrives!
Qurac, the nations of terrorist as most of the modern world sees it. The Middle Eastern nation is a nation of extremism and low value on human life. The nation has seen one cruel regime after another after Cheshire set off a Nuke in the original capital. The current National government and capital is no different despite that attack. The current leader, President, Njara Kalluah, lives in luxury in a royal palace protected by his army as his subjects toil and try to survive. The nations oil reserves fueling the luxurious lifestyles of the President. One of his favorite vice is the slave trade. He cares not if they're his own people, American, European, Asia, or African. He cares not if they're human, alien, meta-human, or mutant. The more exotic the better for his harem or to fund his other exploits. But not all is rotten in Qurac, a resistance group called the Sons of Osiris have been fighting the corrupt regime. Cable had contact with the a while back and providing them with backing and equipment. The mutant cyborg sure that Apocolypse or Stryfe had their finger in the pie some where. The operation was simple and straight forward. It was of the shock and awe nature. President Kalluah was to be holding his latest auction, a number of Mutant women among their numbers. There were representatives from individuals of influence around the world there to buy. A scrambled broadcast going out around the world for those that can't make it. The Palace was on high alert tonight the guards were in uniform and they were several sentries throughout the palace. But there was a number of individuals leaving and arriving. The sonsof Osiris were to strike the capital and the palace. X-Force would body slide in and attack the auction, Kalluah, and the dignitaries. On top of a hill just outside of the capital. Cable stands with the rest of X-Force that came. He's got a pair of binoculars to his eyes. "Prep yourself. The Sons of Osiris will be sending their signal any moment now." Deadpool nods over, "Got it. So they're the sons of Osiris, and Osiris is the moon god. Or is he the sun god? I can never get that straight. So, is the signal going to be dropped pants or something?" Deadpool is being Deadpool. Also Deadpool being Deadpool, Deadpool has carried around a huge rocket launcher that is slung over on his back, "I mean, I just got myself max upgrades in everything, so why not show it off?" Say that and High Noon will never make us another sequel. "Here's to Marvel versus Capcom Four then!" Traveler has her energy handguns strapped to her thighs and an energy rifle over one back. Course her knife is in her boot. She also has some grenades strapped to her yellow X-Men belt which she raided from Cyclops' old uniform some time ago. She presses her lips into a thin line for a bit, before she then says, "The little brother to Isis, who is the wife to Black Adam. I'm not sure this will hold, but...well, we will cross that bridge when we get there." Hope doesn't mention how Black Adam goes mad, not yet, there may be a way to stop Isis' death yet. She makes a mental note to keep more of an eye in this area. "I really need to start learning other languages," she says with a bit of a grumble to herself. The Sons of Osiris soon send up a flare to the sky. Their signal. Not even three seconds later, there is already gunfire and grenades being set off. "We have to hurry," Traveler states, "Less innocents to be caught in the cross-fire." She's worried about them. Cable looks at Wade, "In Mythology, Osiris is the god of the Afterlife. Maybe the dead are walking again. Probably best Blade's not here." He looks up at the flare un-shouldering a plasma rifle. "I swear Deadpool, your not even speaking English. Professor 3 to Body Slide." Then X-Force disappears in a blink of energy. As the group teleports away, Deadpool grumbles, "Of course I'm speaking English. What are you speaking, time travel? We're here to stop something that hasn't happened yet. Do not make me start to go Lucas Prequels on your POuch infused Ass.." Right as they teleport. Traveler rolls her eyes, "No, we aren't here to stop something from....," and she then reappears in the slave arena, "happening...," and she shuts up, because this is going to quickly become a mess. Seriously...well...you see, this is a slave arena. Here there is a slave being auctioned off before a camera and to those sitting about the arena in shadowed seating. The only truly illuminated spot other than the slave arena is the throne area where President Kalluah was holding court with his assistant to his right elbow. There are guards out in the hallways and the rest of the palace, but only five located within this particular room as a deterrent from the 'guests' trying anything funny. They are not close to the slave arena as that would block the view; as a result they are at the back of the sitting area. Traveler then states, "I suspect we should dodge now," she says in English, and then taps the pre-programmed location in her chunky metal bracelet once she verifies her pre-selected spots is empty to appear suddenly to the back of the crowd as she pulls a handgun out to shoot a guard dead that tries to fire at her while she dodges. The slave appears drugged, sweating a little bit into the oil her body is covered in, and barely wearing any clothes as her top just barely covers her nipples and her bottom barely covers her sex. It definitely isn't covering her bottom! No, that would be a censor blot there. She is currently in Deadpool's way as she lets out a quiet scream and starts sobbing. Boy, does she need a hero right now! Cable appears in the center of the room as the palace is shook from an explosion on the outside. The battle has truly began in earnest outside. The mutant Cyborg bring up his rifle and firing at one of the guards, "Fire at the guards as you duck." Deadpool lets out a yelp, and.. The picture on his face from Hope's perspective is terrifying. Something she has never seen over on him before then in all the times she has played with him, fought with him, or seem him fighting. His voices go quiet. There is but a look of quiet rage upon his face as the normal jumble and cacophony of things yelling within him go completely silent and become one as he goes to tear off his top and gently wraps it around the girl and says softly, "Get out of here." All this done completely outside of Cable's vision and likely care. But there is something so sinister then of Wade in an almost tranquil fury formed of the rarest of things that he can achieve. Coherence. The girl then takes off running, likely the corridor where she was originally pushed into the arena from. She doesn't know how to be thankful right now. Hope is moving along the edging, and she actually just punches some guy trying to run for it, and shoots another in the kneecap, "Stay seated you pieces of trash! What are you going to do? Run out in a warzone? Morons!" Some are armed, but they apparently find Hope armed more and don't want to mess with her two much. Three guards are remaining, plus the President and his assistant. The President starts screaming in Arabic, calling for backup! The assistant is getting a gun out to shoot at the seemingly distracted Deadpool while he helps the slave girl! Where the assistant stood there is a bright flash of energy a foosh of heat. Then cauterized limbs fall off. Cable with his plasma gun. "Tell your guards to surrender. They are under fire outside and inside. The next one to move, I will do the same. Njara Kalluah, I will give you one chance surrender and tell your men to lay down their arms. Turn yourself over to the world courts for crimes against humanity." Deadpool looks over at the man shooting him with anger in his eyes then, the bullets impacting and shooting through his torso, leaving holes within then as blood bubbles out, his rage leading them to almost instantly heal as the bullets eject out the other end. "He asks nicely. I ask with body parts." Deadpool gets up, two machine guns in either hand. As Deadpool gets shot, soon the assistant is losing his arms as he screams, falling forward into the arena and at Deadpool's mercy! As Cable steps over the arms of the assistant and threatens President Kalluah, Kalluah screams, "Never infidel!" He goes to try and dodge behind some people nearby, the mic picking up Cable's and Kalluah's words as Kalluah pulls out a small handgun that holds quite a kick to shoot at Cable! The guards aren't stopping either as three more pour into the room. Traveler is shooting however as she calls out, "Deadpool, could use a little help right now!" A bullet bounces off Cable's energy shield from Kalluah and another from a guard. Yeah that's what we're calling his minor use of Telekinesis. Cable turns firing at the guards with his gun. "You've made your choice." He says to himself Quietly. "Professor hack and broad cast." He looks to Traveler, "If you would, like we talked." Deadpool stands up, going to grab the assistant over by the crack of the neck, and seeing that Hope is over in danger, "The only people dying tonight will be you." They don't have to kill the president.. Yet. But that doesn't extend to the assistant. Deadpool's hand goes to try and grab the man's neck to try and snap it - just not enough to kill, but with enough force to cripple and paralyze him from the neck down. He will die, but not immediately from just that. He’s not going to get to die so easily. Deadpool then goes to launch him through the air over at the guards that are charging towards Hope, bullets still pinging off him and blowing off chunks of his body. Professor comments, "I am obtaining it now, and pulling the recording from right before your first appearance," he states. "I am already live feeding to news programs around the world." Though only Cable can hear The Professor's robotic response. Cable and Deadpool are taking down the rest of the guards except one that barged in, Traveler bodyslides behind and blows his brains away as he tries to shoot at the charging Deadpool. "MY Uncle," she says coldly. Apparently only Cable is really allowed to hurt Deadpool. But she then turns about and shoots at the president in the shin, below the knee, shattering it right before he gets out the door. He goes down hard, the gun skidding away. Traveler walks over to him and jerks him up from the back of his robe, "Guess you better start walking, otherwise, I'll do the knee cap next." Hobbling, she starts to escort the wounded President down to the slave arena. "Deadpool, go take care of the guards that are guarding the slaves, make sure the slaves aren't harmed," she orders her Uncle quickly. She then advises the crowd. Cable pulls a pistol and points it at Kallauh's head. "On your knees, Scum." The president now beginning to cry gets down on his knees and whispering prayers. Cable frowns, "You've already damned yourself with your own actions." He looks to the camera. "People of the world. My name is Cable. I am not a hero, super or otherwise. I am a mutant. I lead a team of like minded individuals from all the different races. We have have a common goal, the peaceful coexistence of Mutants, Humans, and meta-humans. There are others who believe in this dream through non-violence. They are better men and women than I. I know as long as scum as this lives. That dream they are fighting for never will happen. I have waited long enough. I waited for SHIELD and the U.N. to stop this man. They did not. I waited for Superman to stop him when heard women took as slaves plead for help. He did not come. When he started to capture mutants. I waited for Magneto, the self styled savior of the mutant race to attack as he often did the United States for lesser infractions. He has never came. So I am making my stand. Luthor & Savage this man is no victim. I am no hero. Do not place this at their feet." He pulls the trigger and there's blood splatter everywhere. "I am Cable and we're X-Force. It doesn't matter if your meta-human, mutant, or human. If you endanger the dream, we will be waiting for you. The microphone purposely picks up Cable's little speech. Traveler moves to stand off to the side, out of full view of the camera. It is obvious she is watching Cable though, revealing no emotional reaction to what he is about to do. Traveler doesn't say anything, letting Cable do his deed. Only then does her voice get picked up by the microphone, "I'm going to assist with freeing the captive slaves. Osiris has promised them sanctuary." She then soon takes her leave, hurrying to assist Deadpool! But she stayed behind for those few critical moments to show her silent support for Cable. In the slave quarters there looks to be two women dead, and the guards are about to finish off a young man. There are more men and women, but they are scattered and making it different on the guards. Some appear to have been knocked around as they work to erase the 'evidence'. It is not a happy ever ending there, it never is in situations like this. And Traveler's face hardens as she enters behind her Uncle Wade. She has to swallow hard and not burst into tears at the dead women. Her voice sounds a little rough. "This way, there is an office over here that is clean that you can hide in for now," she promises the drugged victims. She keeps mentally telling herself: 'Cry later Hope! Right now, people need avenged! Cry later!' Even as silent tears run down her face as she tries to comfort people and get them moved to safety as she covers Deadpool, letting him leave the carnage behind. Cable turns and walks away from the camera. "Professor cut feed." The camera goes dead. He turns to run down the hall getting into a fire fight with the guards. He would leave Traveler and Deadpool to get the slaves out. He would be supporting them by keeping reinforcements from arriving. He transmit. "Traveler, If you can get me numbers and coordinates. I can possibly get the professor to body slide the non coms out." Traveler manages to get everyone into the smaller office before she sends the coordinates. "They are drugged, so try to not shock them badly," she advises. "Then, let's concentrate on clean-up." She sounds upset, but she doesn't say anything about it. Article: TV: 2014-04-02 - Live: X-Force Arrives!